To End This Pain
by KaleyRenee
Summary: The life I'd always pictured with Harry slowly and painfully danced before me in my mind. ... Everything I'd ever wanted in life, gone in just an instant.  -  Ginny's POV during the Battle of Hogwarts when she believes Harry is dead.


**Author's note: I haven't published anything on here for a long time. This story makes me really nervous to release to the world, but also really excited.**

**I was suddenly inspired by this idea the other night and started it, then finished it tonight. I didn't spend much time on it at all, though I did go back and edit what I thought should be changed, so hopefully it's not too bad, but if it is you'll know why.**

**Anyways, enjoy! And please leave me some feedback!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

"Harry! _Harry!"_ I screamed to ears that didn't hear me. _He's gone_.

But it can't be so…because Harry can't be _dead_. But somehow it's true. His body was lying there, in Hagrid's arms. His body was lying there, unmoving, on the ground.

I could barely swallow down the bile that my stomach had churned up and thrown into my throat. I didn't really care about that, though. Nothing mattered anymore. My love, my life, was gone.

The worst part of that was the fact that we weren't together. It would make sense to most people that since we weren't together it would be easier. But that doesn't make it easier, it makes it worse… Knowing that I loved him so much but we couldn't be together. Knowing that I was never going to get a chance to once again be with the man I know I'm destined to marry. The-Boy-Who-Lived—dead.

The indescribable pain that followed that moment is one I'll never be able to explain. I couldn't move—my body was frozen with shock. I couldn't breathe, my chest was too constricted. I couldn't even cry, because I was in disbelief. Worst of all, I couldn't look away, because I didn't want this to be true. But it was. If Voldemort had gotten a hold on him, he was gone.

The worst grief I'd ever experienced washed over my body. No death could compare to his. I'd never felt this bad in my entire life. Not when my grandparents died, not when Percy left…not even when Fred died.

The life I'd always pictured with Harry slowly and painfully danced before me in my mind. Me, in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle while Harry stood at the end of it, waiting for me. The brilliant smile he'd have on his face would make me feel the most loved I'd ever felt. Holding a baby in my arms, the perfect combination of the two of us. Our children playing together, the three or four of them, I could never decide how many. A girl with Harry's gorgeous green eyes. A boy with Harry's smile and unruly hair.

Everything I'd ever wanted in my life, gone in just an instant.

The grief stayed, but along with it came anger. Such rage I had never felt, and I'd felt a lot of rage in my years.

I was going to make sure Harry didn't die in vain. I didn't care what happened to me anymore. I was going to kill Voldemort myself if I had to.

First I had to get to him, but I needed a distraction. Right now he was torturing Neville Longbottom. I felt another pang in my stomach. I loved Neville, he was like another brother to me. This was awful.

Neville set himself free and slashed off the head of Nagini, Voldemort's snake. I felt a great amount of pride for Neville. I'm not sure the purpose of his actions, but something about it felt undeniably right.

But I couldn't let that distract me now. I needed to focus.

I sprang into action. I could see him a couple hundred feet away from me. I ran as fast as I could until a curse hit me and I fell to the ground.

A physical pain almost-but not quite-equal to the emotional pain I'd just felt came over every inch of my body. White-hot pain seeped through my pores and I was sure I was about to fall into unconsciousness. It would be so easy to give into the pain. My eyes were blackening as I was losing my vision. _I'll be with Harry again…_

That thought caused another wave of grief to wash over me. I didn't care if I died tonight, but I was not going to give up until I sought revenge for Harry.

I fought to keep consciousness and soon, but not soon enough, the pain slowly faded. I heard an evil cackle and a familiar voice. "Going somewhere, little girl?"

I opened my eyes and sat myself up, even though pain was still lingering in my body. "LeStrange," I snarled at her, quickly standing up despite the fact that my body was screaming at me not to move. I knew I needed to stand before she could strike again.

"Now what do you think you're doing, Weasley?" she talked on, though we both knew the question needed no answer.

I quickly grabbed my wand from my robes and pointed it at Bellatrix, while she did the same.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _she screeched at the same time I sent a hex her way. Diving quickly, I missed my death by an inch. I wasn't afraid. I had a purpose today, and it was to help Harry. The worst thing that would happen is I would die and join my love. That didn't sound so bad. I had no fear anymore.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" I heard the yell of my mother's voice before I saw her. She ran, tearing her cloak off while she went, at Bellatrix.

I watched as the two of them began to shoot green jets of light at each other. _The Killing Curse._ My heart clenched tightly in agony for what could happen, but I couldn't let what _might_ happen distract me now. I needed to continue. I needed to find Voldemort. This needed to end now.

I found him once again, relaxing as if he had no worries, casually shooting curses and hexes at everyone in the crowd, not caring at all who ended up as the target.

I lifted my wand, ready to send the curse I never thought I could bring myself to say, when I heard his voice—Harry's voice.

I must be dead too. Someone had killed me. There was no way this could be real.

The pain that still lingered in my bones and the scene around me told me otherwise. This was _real_. He was alive.

My heart swelled as a tear rolled down my cheek.

_Harry._

_

* * *

_

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you have to say about this.**_  
_


End file.
